Fabula
by Mariel-Kaioh
Summary: Una historia cortita. Una mujer vacía que sólo quería sentirse viva. Una fábula de amor.


Buenas a todos, les comento que esto surgió durante la hora de siesta, mientras escuchaba una cancion que se llama precisamente "fabula", como el telefono sono y me quito el sueño decidi ponerme a adaptar esta cancion en un oneshot, donde Shizuru y Natsuki son las protagonistas. El primero que escrio sobre ellas. Espero que les guste y sino, como dice mi amore se aceptan todo tipo de verduras! ahora que me voy a mudar tengo que abaratar costos jojo. Prometo actualizar el resto de mis fics en cuanto pueda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fabula<strong>_

Cuentan que una mañana, cansada de la monotonía y del vacío que inundaban su vida, decidio marcharse hacia el bosque para acabar con la que parecia ser su eterna soledad. Cerró los ojos, se arrodilló y besó el verde pasto que estaba segundos antes bajo sus pies, luego alzó su vista al cielo y le pidió a la Madre tierra que la transformara en arbol para poder así sentirse con vida.

Su madre le contestó con calmada voz:

- ¿estás segura que ésto es lo que quieres? -

- Mi vida no tiene sentido, - respondió - no amo a nadie ni nadie me ama, jamás he sentido lo que sienten los seres humanos, ni el más vano sentimiento, por esto cada día me siento más cerca de la muerte. Si he de secarme, pérmiteme que sea junto a ti, como una de tus hijas. Quiero estar contigo y disfrutar a tu lado de las maravillas que nos regalas. -

- Ponte de pie hija mia - contestó con suavidad.

La joven rubia extendió sus brazos y poco a poco fue envolviendose de ese calor que solo su madre podría transmitirle. Se sintió embargada de amor y llena de luz. En paz. Así fué que de sus manos salieron ramas que se extendieron al cielo, de sus pies raíces que abrazaron la tierra. Lo que ella quería. Lo que deseaba. Se había cumplido.

* * *

><p>Sus días pasaban veía a la tierra parir flores, los animales buscaban en ella refugio. Fue nido para conejos y colibries. El viento le enseñó el sabor de la miel y resina silvestres. La lluvia la bañaba. Podía sentir por primera vez que era útil y alguien la necesitaba. Ya no estaba sola. La naturaleza era su mejor compañera.<p>

- Mi felicidad estuvo siempre aquí - se decía - ahora estoy bien, tengo todo el tiempo para mi. No necesito de nadie mas.

Pero un día pasó una mujer, una mujer que había robado del cielo los colores para pintar sus ojos. Al verla sus raíces temblaron.

Cuantas nuevas sensaciones la embriagaron de repente. Aquellos sentimientos que sólo quien nunca ha amado conoce y se aparece frente a si la persona que jamás ha esperado, pero con la que deseaba encontrarse. El deseo de abrazarla la extasiaba y con ayuda de su amigo el viento estiró sus ramas para tocarla. Alcanzó a rozar sútilmente sus cabellos azules.

Ella al sentirla volteó y le dirigió una deliciosa sonrisa que hizo que cada célula de su ser se estremeciera. En ese momento se sintió junto al sol, junto a la luna y las nubes. Parecía que podía tocar las estrellas. Sintió ganas de reir y de llorar. Todas esas emociones que jamás había experimentado las había provocado ella con el sólo hecho de rozarle. Comprendió así que la felicidad podía ser infinita.

Le envió con la brisa en un susurro... - por favor dime tu nombre -

Ella observó maravillada y contestó un tanto atónita - Natsuki - Al sentirla comenzó a latir el centro de su corazon con fuerza.

- Madre - pidió - por favor... - suplicó. Nuevamente extendió sus ramas para poder tomarla al tiempo que sentía dentro suyo esa calidez tan particular. Su madre le sonrió al verla acompañada por tan preciosa mujer.

Natsuki al ver como era realmente le abrazó. No se necesitan las palabras cuando los corazones hablan. Ella besó su mejilla y prometió no separarse de su lado.

Ahora su voz era la melodía que llenaba su inmensa soledad. Ahora eran sus ojos los que le daban luz a sus días. Ahora era gracias a ella que comenzaba a vivir.

* * *

><p>Bien, cortito y fugaz... les dejo muchos besos y a vos amor mio, que te gusta esta pareja, espero te guste esta historia. No será una obra maestra pero surgió así... si les gusto me dejan review y si no... también y gracias por dediar unos minutos suyos en leer mi cuentito...<p>

Besos!


End file.
